Chie Just Doesn't Get It!
by JustCharles
Summary: De-Anon BadBadBathhouse Fill. "Yosuke is so wrong for Yukiko! She's Kabuki Theater and He's Women's Mud Wrestling. I just can't understand why my best friend Yukiko is dating Yosuke!" Chie can't wrap her head around this pairing. Rated M for Mature Language and Content. No Flames, Please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was a prompt I worked on at Bad Bad Bathhouse last year. IT was an intriguing prompt and I wanted to explore it. However, I have edited the more mature content down to something more appropriate for this website. If you wish to see the original version, please view at the website below if you are 18 or older. Thank You.**

 ** _Yosuke/Yukiko_**

Souji and Chie start dating. This forces their best friends to get closer and they eventually realize they go pretty well together.

The resulting relationship fries Chie's brain

 ** _(Just Google badx2bathhouse and go to page 23 and scroll down)_**

(Hope OP likes the setup of the pairing, before Anon brings in Chie's reaction.)

 **"Chie Just Doesn't Get It"  
Part 1  
**

Yosuke Hanamura was sighing with impatience while he was working at Junes. He was stocking shelves in the Grocery Department and was thinking about how awful his love life was.

Most girls, by their standards, (and the standards of society) would consider Yosuke so pathetic, obvious, and according to Chie Satonaka, his friend, creepy.

But...while he tried to be cool and for the most part could pull it off...it was girls who couldn't see it.

With girls he was so awkward that his left hand and Imaginary Yosuke got more action than he did.

But it really wasn't about action. It was about love. He wanted to be with someone. He had tried with Saki-senpai, who had tragically died in April after being in the Midnight Channel (And Yosuke swore her killer would pay.) but she had only been nice to him...and hadn't really liked him.

Then there was Chie...but she was more of a bud than anything else. Her tomboyish yet feminine nature was something he couldn't get a read on. But she had a good read on him. She didn't want to date him.

His watch beeped, telling him it was time for his break.

Yosuke decided to go out, the Sunday air being nice since summer had started. He didn't like working Sundays, but he promised his dad he would, one Sunday a month.

He was making his way to the "Secret Headquarters" Last used just after Rise joined the team and King Moron had died...when he heard and saw something that he didn't expect to see.

Yukiko Amagi was sitting at her usual spot, wearing her black blouse, white skirt, and sandals. But what surprised him...

Was that she was crying.

"Yukiko-san, what's wrong?" Yosuke asked.

Yukiko looked at Yosuke, with hurt and anger in her eyes. "What do you mean 'what's wrong?' Didn't you know, Yosuke-Kun?" She said accusingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Honest. If you don't want to tell me, fine. Talk to Partner. He can-"

"DON'T. MENTION. HIM." Yukiko said, every word dripping blood.

Yosuke actually took a step back. He knew Yukiko could potentially become angry...but this was something where it cut deep.

"Then talk to Chie..." Yosuke said, still being friendly.

"I want to talk to her even less... I don't know why I came here..."

'Yukiko, you came here looking for a friend." Yosuke didn't like the idea of ANY of his friends hurting and so that's why he wanted to help her now. Because despite the fact she had shot his advances down cold back when he first moved to Inaba, he still thought of her as his friend.

"All right, maybe you don't know...in which case I'll tell you. Your 'Partner' Yu-kun and I were at the Shrine. We were talking and I asked him why he hung out with me. I expected him to say he liked me." She exhaled a hard sigh. "Instead he said it was because I was his friend."

"I can see how you would hurt...I've known you had a crush on him...but I thought he liked you and was just being guarded like he generally is," Yosuke said.

"Well, I had gotten my hopes up...and then I ran away from the shrine saying I had an errand to do at the Inn...but I was actually making my way here. I called Chie just a few minutes ago and told her what happened...And do you know what she said?"

"No," Yosuke said honestly.

"She said she was sorry, but the reason was...well, it was because SHE became Yu-kun's girlfriend several days ago...and she hadn't told me because she didn't know HOW to tell me."

"Chie wouldn't do that...at least not to be mean..." Yosuke said.

"I know. But it hurt to hear that my best friend kept this secret from me because she knew how I felt."

"Yukiko...I promise you I didn't know a thing...If Partner had told me what was going on...I would have told him to be upfront with you about it. That way...it would have hurt. But it would have hurt less."

Yosuke actually was not kidding about hurt. He was stunned a felt a little hurt Yu didn't tell him. Was it because he thought Yosuke would say at the risk of Chie finding out and kicking him, "No, Bro! NO WAY! You're just going to get hurt by Chie because you'll say something and it'll piss her off."

He didn't know. But what he did know was that Yukiko was hurting. And he felt terrible about that.

"Yukiko-san..." Yosuke began.

"Please, Yosuke, you don't need the honorific. We've been through a lot in the TV World so far that it's not necessary," Yukiko replied with an attempt at smiling.

"Yukiko...I don't think they woke up and decided it was a good idea to hurt you. I just think they didn't think things out and you were just not in the forefront of their minds...Hell, I'm just screwing this up!" Yosuke said.

To his surprise, Yukiko actually chuckled. "No...What you're saying is sweet...and leaning towards correct. *sigh* but it still hurts...because with Yu...I thought had I finally found a boy who liked me for me. He wasn't one of those boys who was pathetically asking for a date because he had heard of the Amagi Challenge."

Yosuke looked downcast. He had asked Yukiko out too, when he had moved to Inaba the previous October. But he hadn't heard of the Challenge until it went around school about how he had been cruelly rejected.

The truth was, he had politely asked her out and she just declined in a flat tone...probably because she thought he'd heard of it and wanted to put on his "confident swagger" to it.

Her words were polite...but her tone wasn't and so the legend grew about how Yukiko Amagi tore Yosuke Hanamura, the New Kid, The Prince of Junes to shreds. So much so...that Yosuke, in order to MAINTAIN what little dignity he had left from that embarrassment, proclaimed it as well.

He thought when she had finally mentioned anything towards that after she turned down that creepy guy in April, that he had a shot and then got his hopes up. Only to be shot down again.

But...The fact was...he should have been. He came off sound like one of those guys who did it just for the sake of the Challenge.

He thought Yukiko was attractive...Who wouldn't? But...He thought there was something to her... like him...that attracted him to her.

Obligation.

They both had it. She to Inherit the Amagi Inn. He to someday manage Junes, or at least go into the business world. That was his father's expectation. Both had wanted to fight it. Both of them realized they couldn't.

Because they were creating in their minds all the negatives...and none of the positives.

Yosuke wasn't stupid. He knew Yukiko wanted to run away from the Inn. Just as much as Yosuke used to want more than anything.

But then Yu started showing Yosuke the positives of being with Junes...so much so that even if Yosuke still wasn't sure about entering the business world. He still wanted to put in 110% when working.

Yosuke only assumed it was the same thing with Yukiko. Yu helped her realize that even if she had a choice, she should still be willing to help the Amagi Inn when it needed her.

But now...Was she going to regress...was she going to run away again?

He didn't want that...because as much as he loved Saki-senpai...He still had feelings for Yukiko.

Feelings...he couldn't deny...

What's wrong, Yosuke?" Yukiko said.

"Well...to be honest with you...I didn't ask you out because of the Challenge either. I asked you because...well because you're attractive and you were friendlier than Chie was at the start after I moved here."

Yukiko blushed. "You...you think I'm attractive?"

"I know you are...I hadn't even HEARD of the Amagi Challenge until some guy told me after you turned me down."

"Really...and I just thought..." She trailed off.

"It's not your fault...I guess I do give you good cause to think that."

"Yes...your creepy comments have long become legend within our little group..." She said gravely.

He winced. "I didn't think they were THAT bad."

"Yes, well now you do." She said.

"Yukiko...what are you going to do now?" Yosuke asked. Feeling out his concern she may run away.

"Mm? Oh, you mean with both Chie and Yu...I was thinking something along the lines of Voodoo dolls...what do you think?" She said with her trademark smile of excitement (which were for things she shouldn't get excited about.)

"Umm..." Yosuke sweatdropped.

"SNRK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your face...You actually believed it...Can you see me with little Voodoo dolls of them...I mean, I could ask Kanji-Kun to make them...but I can't practice Voodoo..." She said laughing.

He chuckled at that and then out of the blue:

"You have a very beautiful laugh."

Yukiko was so stunned she stopped. She was surprised he would say that out loud.

Her surprise was so evident that HE blushed at what he said.

Instead of addressing it right then, Yukiko decided to jump back a subject. "I think a cold shoulder's appropriate for a couple of days...I just don't want to talk to either one of them at the moment. You think my laugh is beautiful?"

Yosuke blushed redder, "Yeah...Yeah I do..."

Yukiko looked at Yosuke. While she wouldn't have considered Yosuke, of all people, as a suitor, when he had previously asked her out. That was because she didn't know him well enough.

Sure, he had his crass and whiny sides. Sometimes he would act a little lazy. But deep down, he wasn't lazy. He fought hard against the Shadows and worked hard at Junes. He just didn't always apply himself on tests.

But she saw other things about him. He was a sensitive young man. He wore his emotions on his sleeve, unlike most boys who would try to be like Kanji-kun was and hide that part of themselves.

She also thought, despite his reluctance on tests, that he was a very thoughtful and intelligent person. His contributions when discussing the current murder case have impressed even her.

She also did admit to herself that he was quite a handsome boy. Not as handsome as Yu-kun...but Yosuke did hold a certain attractiveness to him.

But...the thought of her and Yosuke...people would have a fit over it.

Yet...She felt that, just maybe, he was like her in one respect.

Expectation.

She was expected to take over the Amagi Inn... She hadn't wanted to of course. Having your future planned out is something that would make someone who applied themselves even less than Yosuke to pale in the face of it. So it should have been no surprise that Yukiko didn't want to.

But then Yu-kun helped her realize that this wasn't a bad thing. When she told off that stupid TV reporter with his stupid, perverse ideas that she was sure would offend even Yosuke (At least she hoped he would have been offended) she realized that even if she inherited the Amagi Inn...her life wouldn't be over.

If she had gone out to experience what Tokyo, Osaka, or Port Island offered, she ironically would have had less freedom in trying to make ends meet. She wasn't ready for that.

Yosuke probably had the same expectation on him to someday manage Junes, whether this one, or one in another place. But Yukiko believed that it was only with Yu's help that Yosuke was able to learn that running a Junes wasn't the end of the world...it would be the beginning of a new chapter.

At least she hoped he learned it that way.

But looking at Yosuke right now made her realize. Maybe her Prince wasn't some dashing gentleman who would sweep her off her feet. Maybe her Prince was just a normal guy who would be willing to appreciate her for her. And maybe...

Yosuke was that one all along...?

"Oh hell!" Yosuke said.

"What?" Yukiko replied.

"Finals are coming up and I was supposed to study with Partner, but now that Yu's dating Chie, he'll be too busy for that."

Yukiko looked glum. "Chie's supposed to study with me...but if she's dating Yu-kun...she'll just go directly to him for that."

Both of them looked frustrated. Then an idea hit Yosuke.

"Why don't you and I study together...and please don't hit me I was being serious!" Yosuke said when Yukiko had her hand raised to hit him. He had made the suggestion before and she had slapped him for it before midterms.

"You and I study?" she said. Then she thought about it for a moment. She thought Yosuke would need some study help, especially after he had managed to get an average score on the midterms.

But, there was something within her that WANTED to spend more time with Yosuke. Something that made her think that it would be a bad idea if they didn't study together. So she said...

"All right, but not today. I'm still...digesting and sorting things in regards to what happened at the shrine and with Chie today. But during club we can study in the library."

"I've got no problem with that. I won't have to work here again until Wednesday so there should be no problems."

"Very well, I'll see you in class tomorrow, Yosuke."

"See you there, too."

Yukiko got up and left and took one look back at Yosuke, who was walking back into Junes. "Maybe that's been the real Yosuke all along..." She murmured.

When Yukiko returned to the Amagi Inn, her parents were surprised that despite what she told them about Yu and Chie's actions... she was actually humming to herself a song while she was working.

While Yosuke was working at Junes the rest of the afternoon and early evening they found it surprising that he was actually doing work he wasn't scheduled to do for another few days...without complaint.

Both of them went to sleep that night thinking the same thing...

'I'm actually interested in seeing what happens.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

The next day at school, Chie and Yu each apologized to Yukiko again for what happened.

"Yukiko...I should have seen the signs more clearly and gently let you down...but I let my doubts let things go further than they should have and caused you pain and humiliation...But that's my fault, not yours. I'm sorry," Yu said.

"Yukiko...we've been friends for years...but I was afraid that if I said I had feelings for Yu-kun...you would have been more aggressive...and for once...I wanted to be happy...but it was selfish of me to do that. Guess the jealousy thing hasn't completely gone away," Chie said.

"Both of you...while your actions were hurtful and humiliating...you weren't acting out of any true malice. I can understand you not being sure how deep my feelings were, Yu-kun...but I wasn't exactly subtle either. However, since you didn't mean to hurt me...I'll forgive you."

Yu just nodded. He didn't need to say anything else.

Yukiko then took a breath. "Chie, we're not in competition with each other...I know you've felt jealous and wished men longed for you as much as they have longed for me, but believe me when I say, that if you HAD told me you had liked Yu-kun...I would have stepped away and let you have your chance to make it work. I'm not someone who would risk a friendship over a boy. So while you weren't being mean it still hurt that you didn't trust me... But I forgive you, too."

"I'm sorry, Yukiko," Chie said, trying not to cry.

"Look, to the both of you...what's done is done and I just want to move on because I don't want this to prevent us from passing finals OR catching the killer," Yukiko said.

Both Yu and Chie nodded and then they all sat down to start the day. Yukiko was impressed that Yosuke kept his counsel the entire time. It was almost as if he knew that saying something would make things worse.

Classes proceeded quickly, though Yukiko helped Yosuke out with an answer in the morning. Yosuke returned the favor in the afternoon.

Chie noticed with interest and wondered, 'What is going on?'

As the week before Finals continued, Chie noticed that Yosuke and Yukiko were hanging out a lot together when it came to studying. In the school library, on the roof for lunch, at Junes. In fact, she swore him riding by on his scooter, coming from the Amagi Inn.

"She just promised to help him out...Didn't she? After all, he IS under a lot of pressure..." She murmured. But even though she shrugged...there was a part of her that was nagging at her.

However, when she would talk to Yukiko...Yukiko would look quite distant when it was in person at School or Junes or the inn. Or she would sound distant on a phone call. But when Chie tried to get Yukiko to repeat what she said, Yukiko not only was able to do that, but also give a carefully measured response.

"It's like her spacing out has changed...like she can now multi-task!" Chie said to Yu one day.

"Yosuke has seemed the same way...but when he's responded...there's never been any doubt that he paid attention."

Then after Yu said that, he asked Chie, "You don't suppose...?"

"NO!" Chie said. "It's not possible...it would be sick and wrong and immoral...whatever you're thinking get it out of your head..."

"Get what out of my head?" Yu was confused. He knew what she was talking in a general sense...but she sounded more specific than what he was suggesting.

"The two of them DATING! It defies all logic... I mean, he is...objectively speaking, cute. No offense Yu-chan..."

"None taken... Chie-chan..." Yu said...not knowing how ELSE to respond.

"But in terms of being compatible personality-wise... She's a cultured lady...and he's a goofy, creepy perv!" Chie continued.

"But even you've admitted he has a sensitive side...and Yukiko, from what we've seen from her Shadow has an earthy side..." Yu replied.

"Yes...but those sides are only existent 5% of the time. The rest of the time...SHE's Henry Higgins and HE's Eliza Doolittle..."

"I don't remember in Pygmalion Eliza being as earthy as Yosuke is..." Yu replied

Chie was still bothered by what was going on between Yosuke and Yukiko. They seemed to have little…flirty moments. It was definitely something Chie could not fathom.

"Why are the two of them hanging out together so much?" She asked herself.

Even when they had lunch on the roof of Yasogami, Yukiko was sitting next to Yosuke. 'Did Yukiko just laugh at one of his pervy jokes?' Chie thought after Yosuke had said something about "The Fertile Crescent."

"That wasn't that funny!" Chie said. But while she intended it to be a jab at Yosuke, it came off as a right cross to Yukiko.

Yukiko looked hurt and said, "Come on, Yosuke. Let's go to the other end of the roof."

"Yukiko, I didn't…" Chie said, but gave up when Yukiko and Yosuke, who actually looked apologetic to Yu and Chie, left.

'What the hell was that about?' Yosuke thought.

"Chie…that wasn't very nice," Yu said. Anyone else would have meant it as a lecture, but Yu sounded concerned.

"I know…but I wasn't directing it at her. I said it to Yosuke, not her," She groaned. "Maybe despite the apologies she's still feeling raw over the whole thing with us."

"I do think that she is still tender about that subject, but you seem to be agitated for some reason," Yu said.

"Do you know if Yosuke's dating her?" Chie asked.

"Dating her?" Yu said confused.

"Yukiko?" She said as if he didn't know who they had been talking about.

"No…but we haven't talked much recently. I think he's still a little raw too about the subject. I never mentioned anything to him about you and I dating, so he's probably feeling a little down about that."

"But then…No…It's not possible. I'm just driving myself crazy thinking things that aren't there," She said, trying to convince herself of what she was saying.

"What?" Yu asked.

"There's no way they could be a couple. She's so cultured and refined and he's so…watches women's mud wrestling."

"I think that people who watch women's mud wrestling can be cultured and refined," Yu said.

Chie looked at him and then laughed. "Well, I think with you maybe, even though people don't expect it. It makes sense."

"Anyway, Chie, I don't think the possibility of them dating is far afield."

They could hear Yukiko on the other end in a laughing fit.

"C'mon, I think it's going to rain again," Yu said, as they went downstairs.

Once they reached the second floor, they heard voices from the first floor. "Could the scores have been posted?" Chie asked.

"One way to find out…" Yu replied.

They went downstairs and saw the scores.

Yu Narukami: 100

Yukiko Amagi: 99

Aika Nakamura: 98

Kou Ichijo: 97

Daisuke Nagase: 97

Yosuke Hanamura: 96

"YOSUKE GOT 96?!" Chie said. She knew Yosuke was smart…but Upper 80's/Lower 90's smart. Not above 95-smart. One would have to apply themselves.

"Yukiko must have helped Yosuke a lot," Yu said.

"That Foreign Exchange student from New Zealand always gets high scores…" One of the girls wistfully said.

Yosuke and Yukiko came down and saw their scores. "Yosuke! 96! I'm so proud of you!" Yukiko said with delight.

And then she hugged Yosuke.

Chie just stood there gaping.

"It's all thanks to your excellent tutoring skills…" He said.

'No…It's just a platonic hug. It has to be. IT HAS TO BE!' Chie thought.

As she was sitting down next to Yu, she heard Yukiko whisper something.

Chie's eyes bugged out.

'Did Yukiko just whisper to Yosuke that she was hot for him?!'


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Yosuke was surprised a few days later when Yukiko called him. They had been in the Midnight Channel looking for this Mitsuo Kubo creep who had been on TV saying "Try and catch me."

Then there was the whole Video Game Dungeon, which as a gamer he appreciated. But as a guy who loved Yukiko…

And then he stopped his train of thought and smiled. It was true. He couldn't deny it anymore.

He loved Yukiko. It was the purest truth imaginable. And it hit him as he kept thinking about how angry he was about the guy who kidnapped his Yukiko was mocking them.

'My Yukiko? No, not in the sense of owning her…like those guys who wasted their time trying to hump her in the Amagi Challenge. No. In the sense that I will do ANYTHING for her to keep her happy…'

…

'Because I love her.'

He took a deep breath and then steeled himself as he got off his bike at the Amagi Inn. She had called and invited him to Dinner at the Inn, but had asked that he dress nice. Not in a Kimono, but something that was considered professionally casual.

Since it was summer, Yosuke decided he would just wear his Yasogami outfit, but instead of his T-shirt, he would wear a tie and a suit vest he had. He wondered if he was overdoing it, but realized that in case her parents saw them that he wasn't thrown out for not looking his best.

He rang the door and Yukiko was there wearing her Winter Yasogami uniform with her black stockings and red Cardigan.

They both blushed. "Um…It looks like we dress alike…" She said.

"Yeah…I guess your parents weren't going to drop in on us, were they?"

"No…I wanted to introduce you to them…" She said.

"Then I'm doomed because I didn't bring you flowers…" He said.

"Well…it's not like we're dating…yet," She replied.

At first he looked confused, but then it dawned on him. "Ahh…Because of the Amagi Challenge, there's now a screening process." Then he winced at his analogy.

Yukiko reassuringly giggled. "Yes…I'm afraid so. Don't worry…You're the first boy that I've asked to date, rather than them just come over here and say, 'HelloMrandMrsAmagiCanIdateyourdaughter?' as a way of impressing them."

"Yeah…wouldn't want that…" Yosuke said with a laugh.

He switched his shows to the Inn's guest slippers and they walked arm in arm to the dining room.

"Mom? Dad? I've brought Yosuke-Kun," Yukiko said.

Yukiko's parents were at the table, just looking at Yosuke.

Her mother thought his hair was a little too long. Her father thought his family's reputation was a little too short. But then as Yosuke talked with them and told them how he respected their Daughter and wanted to make her happy, they relaxed and smiled at him. They smiled at Yukiko too.

Her parents with a grand, dramatic air, declared him a suitable suitor, and then they left to take care of some other business.

Yosuke, however, was still sweating.

"Yosuke-kun…are you okay?" She said.

"I said I was willing to go to business school!" He said. Not in disbelief, but rather because he was reiterating what he'd told her parents…as if they were still there and needed convincing.

She laughed then. He calmed down and realized she had a beautiful laugh.

After Dinner, she asked if he could escort her to her room.

He was stunned, but then decided he had to be a gentleman.

After they took the elevator down and they were outside her door, he said, "I'm glad I came here…I thought I'd have to work harder with your parents…"

Yukiko smiled. "Let's just say…you weren't the only person selling yourself to them…I did some selling of you too…and was quite aggressive…"

"Huh?" Yosuke said.

"Yosuke, would you like to come inside my room…? I wanted to talk with you a little more…"

"Uh, sure…" He wondered…and started becoming nervous.

He went inside after her and then she asked him to shut the door…so they wouldn't be bothered.

He did so…and then was at a loss for words.

He looked around her room. He noticed besides her desk and couch, she also had a bookshelf that had manga on it, as well as a few high-class fashion magazines… and even a few movies.

He looked around, and noticed that she noticed he was looking around.

"Sorry…It's just…this has been the first time I've been in a girl's room before…" Yosuke said, nervously.

He looked around and noticed… "Ohhh. You have a futon, I see. I use a futon too…" He said.

"Yosuke…is the couch good for you?"

"What?!" He said nervously. "Oh man! You meant to sit on…I'm sorry…You don't have to worry about me…I'm fine…with anything…"

She sat down on the couch and he sat down next to her. "I'm sorry…You must think that now that I'm in here and I've got your parents okay to date you…that all I'm thinking about is…"

"Jumping my skeleton…?" She asked with a smirk.

"Crap!" He said. "Yeah…well I think the term is 'jumping your bones'…but I don't want that…"

"Why not?" She said. She didn't sound hurt…merely concerned about his feelings.

"I…need to confess Yukiko…when I heard about the Amagi Challenge…I thought that I could date you and make you my girlfriend…but there was no sex as a driving motivation…"

"You thought it would be part of the package…but I don't see…" She said.

"Because…that's all I cared about when I first came here to Inaba…I didn't care about what you thought. I didn't care about your feelings…I mean…I'm not one of those guys who hates women, but still dates and sleeps with them…"

"Misogynist…" Yukiko said.

"Right…But…I still didn't care…so you were right to shoot me down last fall…"

"I still don't…"

"But then…when we were in the Midnight Channel…And I saw you confront your Shadow and realized you were hurting…I realized then…I didn't want to date you…" She started to look hurt and was about to confront him on that when he held his hands up indicating he had more to say. "…Because…back then…I was no good for you…I hated being the 'Prince of Junes' and you hated someday inheriting the 'Pride of Inaba'. You deserve a better guy than me…"

"I wanted a better guy than you…but then I was disappointed when I saw you were better than him."

"You're talking about Partner…But…The point is Yukiko…I'm not that guy…I think I've grown…maybe a little. And I meant what I said to your parents. I want you to be happy and taken care of. I want you feel like I can be there for you and protect you. I'd like you to PLEASE TELL ME WHY THE HELL YOU'RE TOPLESS?!"

Yukiko looked at Yosuke oddly. While he had delivered the monologue she had removed her Cardigan, Uniform top, and bra.

"You don't like them…?" She asked.

"No…I mean YES! They're beautiful…OH GOD!"

"Then what's wrong?"

"Your parents are going to come in…lose their shit, and throw me out!"

"Oh them…" She chuckled. "You don't have to worry about my parents…they approve of you…"

"I know that, but…"

She looked longingly at him. "They approve…of YOU…"

And then Yosuke's eyes bugged out. "You mean?! You…and…me…"

"Yes…having sex…what part did you not understand earlier?"

"Oh god!" Yosuke moaned.

"Yes…When I asked for permission to have you as a suitor it was everything that that encompasses…My parents and I have a relationship based on honesty and trust. They asked me at one point when I was talking to you if I wanted to take things to a sexual level before marriage…I said yes, I did…because I loved you that much…and they said I had to get the Pill and then they had to meet you…"

"You mean…You told them you wanted to…?" Yosuke asked.

"Yes…" Yukiko said, puzzled.

"Sorry…I…I don't know what to say…"

"Yosuke…I love you…don't you love me…?" She asked.

He looked at her and with conviction said. "Yes. I totally do."

"Then what's your problem?"

"I've just…well, I've never met any parent who's okay with their daughter having sex…"

"Because…they only want me to be happy. And they know you'll do that without hurting me…"

"Yeah!" Yosuke squeaked. "Well…since I've never had sex before…I suppose I totally won't hurt you in all the awkwardness…"

She kissed him. "No…because I know…that you at least know the basic theory…"

"Chie tell you I read porn…?"

"And watch porn…And play pornographic video games…!"

"And your parents still said yes?!" Yosuke's eyes bugged out.

She sighed. "Kasai-san's caught them a few times on their laptops…"

"You…must have made a compelling case…"

"Yes, I did…Though I also had to agree that after our first night…you have to wear a condom…"

"Yeah…Why not tonight…?" Yosuke asked. He had been sitting on the couch, trying to cover his raging hard-on.

Yukiko got on the couch and crawled to him on her hands and knees. "Because…" She said with a throaty whisper. "I never got to see the real Yosuke…I want to see him…" She said.

And then she put her lips to his…

Then he came just from the thought of a half-naked Yukiko kissing him.

She looked at him and then at the wet spot on his pants.

Then she started going into a laughing fit.

"Sorry…" Yosuke said, feeling a little ashamed.

"Hahahaha…No, I'm sorry…You weren't expecting this and it put your hormones in overdrive…but that will make things easier…"

"What things?" He asked.

She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and then she removed them and his underwear. "You're quite a man…" she said.

"Uhhh…Thanks…" Yosuke nervously said.

"Don't be nervous," she said.

She led him to her futon after he got his pants, boxers, and socks off. Once there he slowly removed her skirt. He was tempted to rip open the crotch of her stockings…especially as he could tell she wasn't wearing any panties…but he decided that he didn't need to look desperate. So he instead, after placing her skirt to the side, gently pulled down her stockings and once they were off…He admired her nakedness.

"You're Venus…" He breathed.

She blushed and said, "Arigato…"

He started by kissing her lips on her mouth. She moaned as he did that, enjoying the taste of his tongue on hers. She breathed hard and started moaning a little.

He then started touching and caressing her body as he kissed her. She smiled and whispered in his ear, "Make me feel good…please…Yosuke-chan…"

"Yosuke-chan." He had waited a long time for a girl who wasn't one of his sisters say it and mean it…He did what she asked. She gasped and mewed as he pinched and rolled her left nipple and then her right.

She touched his back, chest, abs and neck as she was kissing his mouth, neck, throat, and chest. Her breathing became more labored from what he was doing.

Then she looked in his eyes… "Yosuke…Please fuck me…"

They shifted to a position where she was laying on her back and he could kneel.

As they made the connection, though, she winced and said, "Ow!"

"Sorry…" Yosuke said

"It's okay…Just give it a few moments…" She said. After about a minute, she said, "Go ahead…you can move now."

He started moving again. Touching her and occasionally kissing her. "You ok?" Yosuke asked.

"Never better…" She replied dreamily. He chuckled and kept going.

They moved back and forth together, their hips moving in perfect sync, making the friction between them more pleasurable and exciting.

"Yuki-chan…I love you…" He said.

She responded with a touch of his face, "I love you, too…"

Their passion grew. Both of their bodies moved in the instinct created by their drives and passion. Each wanting to bring the other the love, satisfaction and happiness that came from lovemaking.

And then their moment had arrived and they had gasped in ecstasy as they had reached their moment of True Love.

The next several moments passed with them looking at each other, smiling. Satisfied that they were true lovers now.

When they were done they just kissed and touched, sweating buckets.

"That was so GOOD!" she said.

"Yeah…it was awesome…just like YOU'RE awesome…" he said.

They lay down in the futon, catching their breaths and touching each other.

"Yosuke-chan…I do love you…because you are such a wonderful, sweet boy…"

"I love you, Yuki-chan…Because you are the most wonderful, beautiful girl in the world…and I will never make you unhappy…"

Their eyes misted up and they started kissing each other and began again.

They spent a long while together…

The next day, Chie had approached Yukiko at school. "Yukiko! Why didn't you answer your phone last night?" She asked.

Yukiko looked bemused at the question and said, "My apologies…I was busy…"

Chie blinked. "Busy? Busy doing what?"

Yukiko sighed. "I thought you promised after I faced my Shadow that you weren't going to dominate me…"

"Yukiko, I swear I'm not doing that, but because we haven't caught the killer yet, we don't know how long it'll be before he decides to switch off and go back to a previous victim…"

"I was in safe hands. Let me assure you of that…" Yukiko said with a smirk.

"But…" Chie said.

"Hey, Yukiko…Chie…" Yosuke said.

"What do you want…?" Chie said, annoyed that Yosuke was interrupting again.

"Can't a guy talk to a couple of girls…did the Diet pass a new law?" Yosuke said with mock hurt.

"Fine…just say what you need to and go…" Chie grumbled.

"Actually, Yosuke, Chie and I are done talking for now…"

"Look, don't let me interrupt…." Yosuke said.

"You're not…" Yukiko said with a loving smile.

And Chi looked oddly at Yukiko 'What's with that smile?' Chie thought.

Then Yosuke whispered something into Yukiko's ear. She blushed and apparently Chie heard because her eyes bugged out…but she was still stunned.

"Yes…Thank you, Yosuke…I appreciate the compliment very much…"

Yosuke looked at Chie and asked, "You OK?"

"Uh…Uh…Yeah…Fine…" Chie said.

"You should really take a break…" Yukiko said. "Too much exercise can make a person pale…"

"I'm fine…really…" Chie said, walking off.

"Was it something I said?" Yosuke asked.

Chie went all the way to the roof and then repeated out loud the words she heard Yosuke whisper…

"'Can we do it again at my place? You were fucking awesome in bed?!'"


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

As time went on Chie would see Yosuke at school or at team meetings, or even in town…Yukiko and Yosuke were holding hands, touching, kissing, and looking in each other's eyes.

She couldn't believe it…Yukiko and YOSUKE?!

And the thing that confused Chie the most was…

The two of them were HAVING SEX?!

She couldn't believe it… Yukiko's parents were going to have a fit.

Chie didn't hate Yosuke. She thought of him as her friend…but as far as a boyfriend went…He was too earthy for her, which should have made him WAYYYYYY too earthy for Yukiko. Yukiko was too cultured, too refined for Yosuke.

Though it was true Yukiko had an earthy side, being the level of earthy Yosuke was…

Well…Yukiko was Kabuki plays and Yosuke was women's mud wrestling…

Which of course was extremely bothersome to her.

She tried talking it over with Yu one day…

"And I mean, I think that he's just wrong for her…He burps, picks his nose, and cleans his teeth with paper…"

"Uh huh…" Yu said.

"Most guys…well, most guys she's rejected were better mannered than Yosuke, asking her parents if they could date Yukiko at 50 km per hour notwithstanding…"

"Uh huh…" Yu said.

"There's something wrong…" Chie said. Then she gasped and concluded…"He's brainwashed her or something…That's the only explanation… He's tricking her like any OTHER person trying for the Amagi Challenge! That has to be it! I gotta find out exactly what his game is and warn Yukiko!"

Yu didn't respond.

"Yu, are you even listening…?" She asked.

"Chie-chan…I think you're worrying too much about this…You don't have to let it drive you crazy…there have been a lot of wonderful matches that appeared to be mismatches…I honestly think theirs is one of them."

"So you don't think he's going to hurt her?"

"No!" Yu said. "Yosuke's a deeper young man than you give him credit for…Besides. If he hurt Yukiko I'D be the one who would need to be held back…She deserves better than to be hurt."

"So you trust him…" Chie said.

"Yes…And you should trust the both of them…" Yu replied.

"Trust both of them…" She said.

"Yes…" Yu said.

She thought about what Yu said for a few moments. "But still…"

"Chie-chan…You've let this bother you too much…can you please just focus on what I'm doing to you…?"

"?" She said and then after looking down said, "Oh hell, I'm sorry, Yu…I forgot we were having sex…"

He looked at her incredulously. "It's bothering you that much?"

"Yeah…" She said, blushing with embarrassment.

"Well…I guess that makes us even for last week when you were riding me and I was studying math at the same time…" Yu said.

She wagged a finger "You better believe it…"

Yu sighed. "Chie…just talk to Yukiko about it…If for nothing else than to see if she's ruled him out as being like the other boys…

Chie thought about it…"All right…I will…"

Chie pulled Yu out of her and went over to her track sweater.

"What?" Yu said. "Right now?"

"No!" She said, only putting on the track jacket. "That fan's a little too cold and it went from erotic cold to cold cold… " She got back on him and resumed their lovemaking… "You invited me here…It's rude to leave in the middle of a fuck…"

"Ms. Satonaka…Such language…"

"Hey…outta Yukiko and me, I'm supposed to be a little earthy…Now let's finish doing each other, because I want to let my boyfriend know I'm not jealous…I just want Yukiko to be okay…"

Yu was moving in Chie again. "I know…you're just trying to protect her…"

Chie and Yu kissed as they spent a long while together.

After Chie and Yu had sex 2 more times, she showered and went to the Amagi Inn. She thought about what Yu had said. He was right. Yosuke WAS a deeper person than what he let on. She had seen it over the least several months. But she was worried too about Yukiko. Yosuke didn't have the best reputation with the town because of his family connection to Junes. Would being with Yosuke…if it were true….cause Yukiko to lose face?

She just didn't think that it was possible that Yosuke and Yukiko would make a great couple…a good couple…you know, one of those "3-years-and-out" types of relationships?

But Yukiko was her friend…she'd try and support her…but she'd wanna protect her too.

Which was what she wanted to do the moment she reached the hot springs and saw Yosuke and Yukiko totally naked and having sex!

When Chie asked Kasai-san where Yukiko was, the waitress had said Yukiko was probably in the springs…but she didn't mention Yukiko had company…

Fortunately, they were far enough away that they couldn't see her. She was standing on the men's side, but the divider had been partially pulled to the side that she wondered if Yosuke and Yukiko had had a chaste shared session that went hentai in a flash.

Chie was horrified at what she was seeing. Yosuke was quite a good lover by how he was caressing and touching Yukiko. Yukiko looked like she was enjoying every moment…She gasped with every movement and touch.

"Yosuke…can…can we switch positions now?" Yukiko asked.

"Why would you need to ask?" He asked her.

"I…I didn't want to make it look awkward…Like I wasn't considerate of you." Yukiko said.

He stopped and moved her. "All right…How about this one…?" He said.

Yukiko was placed on her back with her left leg resting on his right shoulder. As he invaded her again, she ruffled his hair.

Chie couldn't believe it…This was not a dream…Yosuke and Yukiko were indeed having sex in front of her…That this was…

This was impossible…Yukiko wouldn't be the type to do that…maybe he did brainwash her. Maybe he said the right, sweet words that got them together like this. All he cared about was winning the Amagi Challenge and he just happened to be more careful about it…

Chie was so angry that she was about to intervene when she moved backward, rather than forward.

"Chie-chan!" Yukiko's mom whispered. "You shouldn't be here!"

"But…But…Yosuke's having sex with Yukiko!"

Yukiko's mother blinked. "So?"

Chie was stunned. "You don't care?!"

"Yuki-chan did ask her father and I for permission…and Yosuke passed the most stringent test…being respectful to Yuki-chan while at the same time being respectful to us…her parents."

"But…don't you see…? It was all an act…"

"An act? What makes you think that?"

"Yosuke's… Yosuke's a boy! He doesn't care about her…he cares about that stupid Challenge!"

"No…he does not…he cares about Yuki-chan…You think that we had a nice dinner with him and that was it…? We talked with him the next morning as he got Yukiko breakfast to serve to her in bed…If he were what you say he would have been…he would not still be breathing…"

"But Yosuke's wrong for her…" Chie said. This was surreal for her…She was trying to get Yukiko's mother to understand that Yukiko was in trouble and Yukiko's Mom didn't believe there was any harm… "He's all dirty magazines and risqué jokes and…"

"Chie-chan…I know you're trying to protect Yuki-chan…but she has the right to choose her own suitor…"

"EVEN IF HE ENDS UP HURTING HER?!" Chie said, loud enough for Yosuke and Yukiko to hear.

"CHIE?!" Yukiko said.

"SHIT!" Yosuke said.

Yukiko swam over to the other end and got out. "What are you doing here?!"

"Ummm…Yukiko…you're naked…" Chie said.

Yukiko was upset and didn't give a rat's ass about propriety right then and there. "Answer the question…"

"Well…I came here to see if you were dating Yosuke and had your faculties straight and I kinda saw you were…"

"So you were SPYING on me?! You watched me have sex with the boy I love?!"

"It wasn't spying…It was more…protec-"

"Get out!" Yukiko interrupted.

"Um…sorry?" Chie said, not knowing if she heard correctly.

"I said…Get. Out…Would you like me to say it again in English, French, German, or Swahili?!"

"Yukiko…I didn't…" Chie said.

"Get…the HELL…Out…" Yukiko said in a deathly quiet whisper.

"Can't we…?" Chie tried again

"Chie-chan… Yuki-chan is not in the mood and you really should quit while you're mildly ahead…" Yukiko's mother said in the way of caution.

"I…" Chie said, but the words died in her throat when she saw the daggers protruding from her best friend's eyes…

Chie started to leave…the tears forming in her eyes. She cast one look back at Yukiko and was rewarded with the Death Glare, so she left the inn.

She didn't sob until she got home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

A week passed. Then two. School had ended for the summer. They were looking for the killer. Some kid name Kubo. Chie didn't care.

Yukiko wasn't talking to her. She'd say things to her…but Yukiko's body language was all…"We're not friends."

Yosuke was mad at Chie too. He just wasn't shy when Yukiko wasn't around. He wasn't mean, but he was very unhappy, that much was clear. It seemed to Chie that he was actually hurt by her spying on them.

Yu tried where he could to broker, if not peace, then at least a dialogue between the three. He would have had an easier time convincing his uncle not to slap Adachi too much.

What hurt Chie the most was that her birthday on July 30th had come and gone without so much as a peep from Yukiko. Chie took that to mean that she really stepped into it as Yukiko celebrated with Chie ever since they became friends.

Chie was just sitting alone in her room. She tried reading a magazine, watch a kung fu movie, box and kick with her large training bag, play a video game… Nothing helped. She was so upset about hurting Yukiko that she hadn't left her house for the last two days and Yu had decided not to come over after he gave up trying to console her. Unless it was eating or going to the bathroom, Chie stayed in her bedroom.

So it was a surprise when she had a knock on her bedroom door. She walked over and opened it.

She was surprised who her visitor was, but not at the greeting she got. "Hey," Yukiko said tentatively.

"Hey," Chie replied with the same level of awkwardness. "How have you been…? No wait that's a stupid question…" Chie winced.

"May I come in?" Yukiko said.

"As long as you're not going to finally release your pent-up fury in a fight then, yeah…"

"Of course…no fights…" Yukiko said. She walked in. After Chie shut the door, she turned around and felt something slap her face. "OW! Yukiko! I thought you said no…"

"There will be no fight…that was the limit of my pent up rage and that was for watching me have sex…" Yukiko replied in a manner that brooked no argument. Chie noticed Yukiko had brought a small boutique bag with her. "This is for my apologies for missing your birthday…"

"What is it?" She looked in the bag. It was 2 kung fu DVDs. "Where did you get these?!" Chie said.

"A store in Okina…It has some out-of-print movies at in-print prices."

"Thank you, Yukiko…" Chie said. "But I don't deserve these…not after…"

"Chie…One's from me…the other's from Yosuke…" Yukiko said.

"Yosuke…? Why…? He's been blunter about…"

Yukiko sat on the bed and sighed. "Chie…your mother called me and said you felt terrible about what happened. Then gave me an earful about missing your birthday. I told her what happened and an Amagi…when humiliated…takes long to forgive."

"She called you every day, didn't she?" Chie said.

"Twice…and once a day to Mom…"

"So…you're doing this…" Chie's face fell.

"Actually I DID want to on your birthday…but...every time I thought about it…I just thought about how much you and I would fight…one way or another…So when I said I was sorry, I meant that…"

"Then why Yosuke…?"

"If you think it was because I made him, you're wrong…I told him what I was doing as a mere courtesy and he suggested we each get you a movie…Chie…Yosuke is upset …but that's because he's hurting too…"

"But…"

"Chie…what is your problem with me and Yosuke dating…?"

"I…I didn't think he had your best interests at heart…"

"Chie…that day I confessed my love to Yu and then he said, 'Sorry…heart's taken…' I felt stung…hurt…and vulnerable…Do you know what Yosuke did?"

At first Chie was confused. Then she realized what Yukiko meant. "He talked to you…" Chie said.

"That's right…He talked to me…All the other boys you've protected me against…they would have done that…just as Phase One of getting me into bed with them. And believe me…the rawness I felt that day…I wouldn't have cared…"

"Yukiko…I never meant for Yu-kun's and my…" Chie said, but Yukiko held her hand up.

"I know…but you see…Even though Yosuke, likes to be risqué and such…his heart's tender…He told me that after he saw my secret in the Midnight Channel…that he didn't think he was good enough for me…and that came straight from the heart."

"Well…he did flirt a couple of times…and there was the swimsuit on the camping trip afterward so…"

"Yes…but…he was only trying to let me know that he was interested in me…but then he'd realize he would go too far…Chie…Yosuke has told nobody we were dating…if he cared about the Amagi Challenge he would have bragged and he would have been dead meat."

"Yukiko…I…just didn't want to see you get hurt…all I was trying to do…"

"Yes…but you were being OVERPROTECTIVE…All you had to do was the standard friend warning of if he were to hurt me, you would make sure he wouldn't live to regret it and you would have been done…that's what upset me most of all…was that even though this time you were selfless…you were going the same kind of overboard you went before we faced our Shadows…"

After hearing what Yukiko said, Chie nodded. "But you said Yosuke was hurt…"

"Yeah…because he thought after you two being friends and fighting together against the Shadows…you would have given him the benefit of the doubt. Chie…Yosuke is a good person deep down…Surely you knew that…"

"So I guess he was hurt…because I judged a book by its cover."

"Yes…"

Chie digested everything Yukiko had said. Here was her friend. Telling her that she was wrong to spy on her…to try to get in the way (even though Chie sort of disputed that yelling was an actual interference, honor demanded that was the only conclusion…) of her friend's relationship.

And after all… hadn't it happened because she had inadvertently hurt Yukiko in the first place. By falling in love with Yu-kun? Chie had had the right to choose her boyfriend…Who said Yukiko should not…?

And then Chie realized that there were worse guys than Yosuke…and any one of them could have lined up to take advantage of Yukiko's hurt and vulnerable state…

That's when Chie started to become upset. "I…I just wanted you to be safe…it was my fault you got hurt…and I didn't want you to get hurt further because of me…I…I realized that…just now…It wasn't about Yosuke…well, not completely. It was about me…trying to assuage my guilt…for hurting you…It's…It's all my…"

And then Chie sobbed.

Yukiko took her friend's head onto her lap and stroked her hair in a sisterly manner. "Shh…it's okay, Chie…in the scheme of things backing into a spying situation may not have been the worst thing that you could have done…"

"Can you forgive me…?"

"Can Yosuke be my boyfriend? Up to and including sexually?" Yukiko pointedly asked.

"I just don't get it…Him?!" Chie said. Then both girls laughed and hugged each other. "As long as he doesn't hurt you…because if he does…"

"I have you on speed dial…" Yukiko laughed.

"Actually, the way you slap you could take him by yourself…" Chie said, rubbing her still-tender face.

"One of us had to be the slapper…"

They both laughed at that.

The next evening after they had managed to capture Kubo and celebrated with the rice omelets, everyone was talking in small pairs. Chie decided to talk to… "Yosuke?"

Yosuke had been talking to Teddie and then narrowed his eyes at Chie. He had been somewhat civil in the whole capturing Kubo and celebrating thing…but One-on-one…he was tense. "Satonaka-san…"

He said with a cool, stiff, formality. Chie wasn't fooled. He was still hurt by her actions, but it seemed he wanted at least some of the water to be under the bridge. "Can we talk outside?" She asked.

Yosuke made a show of emo shrugging, but then followed her outside. "What is it?"

"Yosuke…I'm very sorry for spying on you and Yukiko. That was a private time and I intruded on it and embarrassed you and therefore betrayed your trust in me. I'm sorry…it won't happen again."

Yosuke digested this. "And?"

"And…Maybe I was a little crazy with the whole you and Yukiko being in a relationship thing." He gave her a knowing look. "Okay…it was driving me insane…but I won't get in the way now…"

He digested her statement again. "And?"

"'AND?!' What else is there?!"

"And?" He repeated.

Chie sighed. She knew what he meant. "Yukiko…can make her own choices…"

"Thank you!" He said.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you weren't clear on PURPOSE!" She said.

"Chie…I was upset…not only as I said, because you didn't trust me with Yukiko…But because you didn't trust her…Look, I'm not stupid…I know I'm a risk because I make a mistake…and I'm always afraid it's gonna be the one where everyone looks at me and thinks… 'Figures' about me. I'm trying to show people that I'm not like other guys. Okay, So I like looking at hot babes, and may drool over Risette, and…"

"Women's mud wrestling…" She said.

"It was only one time…" Yosuke protested. "But the think is…I want to show people I'm more than that. Yukiko…Yukiko sees something…at least that's what she and her parents tell me. But all I know is that I care about her feelings. I listen to what she says…even if it's spacy. It may not be perfect, but I think she and I should have a chance to see how great a couple we are. And Yukiko and I…should not have to have your permission to date."

Chie digested his statement. "But Yosuke, I just don't get it!"

"Yukiko and I…don't want to be chained to expectation…we both want to defy it…"

And with that, Chie finally understood. Both of her friends had been pigeonholed into expectation based on society…and they wanted to defy all the odds and show that they can be a couple that can be reckoned with.

"Okay…I get it now…All right, Yosuke… Friends?" She asked

"Friends" He said. They both hugged platonically.

"But if you hurt her…" She said when they parted.

"Chie…don't threaten me…" Yosuke said firmly, folding his arms.

"You can't take me…" Chie replied smugly.

"Who said anything about fighting you if I hurt her? Her parents would pummel me and…well…she could possibly do worse than slap me."

"Really…such as?"

"She scratches my neck and back when she and I are…" Yosuke stopped him before Chie did.

"She does…? During that…?" Chie said. Feeling odd that she wasn't bothered by what could be considered another intrusion. But Yosuke seemed to want to share.

"HARD!" He whispered.

"And if she's doing that when you're intimate…" Chie said.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…" Yosuke said.

Chie thought about it. "Yeah…see, you don't need me to threaten you…I'd be more merciful and I can't have that…"

"Thanks a bunch…"

"Anytime…Yosuke…Oh by the way…You were really brave eating that no taste omelette of hers."

"The things I do for love, Chie. The things I do for love."

Yosuke and Chie went back in and joined the others again. Yosuke and Chie told jokes at each other's and their romantic partners' expenses.

Because everybody "got" each other...


End file.
